


Bury Myself in You

by hocotate



Series: Flashfics/drabbles [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Flash Fic, Gore, M/M, layhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: All Yixing and Luhan ever wanted was to live forever.





	

There is a sense of security in fooling yourself that things will never end, that the life you have built will keep sprouting without restriction until all else is washed away and gone.  
  
Yixing wanted to live forever, determined to transcend beyond mortality together with Luhan who was just as mad as him, if not better. Exponential growth was part of what they had, indulgence in flesh being the axis of their lives. All was well until eagerness got the best of them, hunger becoming the end which they have until now only bestowed upon others.  
  
Blood is flowing freely from wounds beyond repair, and while Yixing has always loved the smell of his friend, he can't really find his own appetite right now.  
  
Luhan’s body is still warm where it lies bare and opened up, dug into by fingers looking for a way to flee the transience of corporeality. His mind is wiped clean, memories and traits deleted as if by a simple click, so it doesn't really matter if his insides turn to mush.  
  
Digging even deeper, Yixing does in spite of his lacking appetite swallow whatever chunks are being removed for the sake of space. Safety is in there, somewhere, he knows, and while he long ago promised to never eat this person before him, he still doesn't want to waste that body.  
  
He keeps digging, worried that he won't fit. The temperature is sinking and there isn't much time, because as Luhan’s body grows colder, life leaves Yixing like sand slipping between his fingers.  
  
Everyone is afraid of dying, the most widespread dream being that of eternal perpetuity. Luhan was no exception, and neither is Yixing whose belly is aching but whose eyes now see that excavated shelter.  
  
_This is nice_ , he thinks as he finally crawls inside, knowing that where there is warmth, there is life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my drabble collection on AFF.


End file.
